sasuhina y narusaku
by hina-chan01
Summary: Una época mas antigua en la era de dragones Ángeles demonios castillos y aldeanos siempre hubo unas familias unidas por sus amistades los jóvenes Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga y Uchiha Sasuke, todos eran felices en su época de infancia y sus padres igual aun en un momento todo eso cambio a los 7 años de edad Sakura y Hinata descubriero...


Una época mas antigua en la era de dragones Ángeles demonios castillos y aldeanos siempre hubo unas familias unidas por sus amistades los jóvenes naruto uzumaki Sakura haruno Hinata hyuga y uchiha sasuke, todos eran felices en su época de infancia y sus padres igual aun en un momento todo eso cambio a los 7 años de edad Sakura y Hinata descubrieron que no eran humanas por completo si no Ángeles.. naruto un ángel negro y Sasuke un demonio el susto de sus padres que ellos estuvieran juntos decidieron aislarlos, separándoos por completo Sakura y Hinata borraron sus memorias pero naruto y Sasuke no tenia aun recuerdo de sus amores y amigas de su hermosa infancia naruto fue criado por su sensei llamado jiraiya trasformándolo es un ángel negro por completo haciendo que su marca fuera mas fuerte y Sasuke igual pero mas dolor sentía por ser demonio y el placer de su oscuridad que consumía su única manera de sentir por dentro y ahora todo remota en sus hogares ya mas adultos pensado que algo les falto pero la pregunta es podrán lograr unirse otra vez o el destino los volverán a separar?

Hinata: -caminaba por el largo pueblo con cierta pereza y se encontró con su amiga una peligrosa de ojos verdes- hola Sakura Chan como has estado tenia tiempo sin verte desde que tus padres fueron a otro reino

_**Sakura**_- Volví hace poco, mi madre murió y vivo aquí con mi padre-

Hinata: ya veo. Oye quieres ir al bosque prohibido como cuando éramos niñas n.n?

Sakura- SI! Siempre fuimos muy traviesas-

Hinata: -le toma la mano a Sakura y corren por el viejo bosque sin que los guardias las vean salir del castillo y la aldea-

Sakura- Hinata vallamos a la zona del lado... te parece bien?

Hinata: mi madre... siempre dijo que era peligroso.. Aunque mi curiosidad... bueno vamos n.n! (

Sakura: -caminar con Hinata, cantanturreando—

Sasuke -Un demonio sostiene a otro de su especie por el cuello, lo mira con desprecio quebrando su garganta y cuello por completo, no quiere hacer eso, pero es su naturaleza...de pronto siente la necesidad de ir al lago, pues siente la presencia de la que fue su amada-

Hinata: Mm -mirando el lago- creo q fue mala idea venir acá Sakura ... Me siento como observada tu no?

Sakura. -si...Ciento una presencia muy oscura—

Aparece un demonio de su cabello largo que brilla como el color carmesí y sonríe con algo de malicia pero ve a sus enemigas naturales y dice:

Karin: que hacen unas lucecitas aquí ¬¬-mirando a Sakura y hinata- acaso se perdieron luciérnagas?

Sakura: Oye fea que quieres de nosotras? - levantar puño en forma de amenaza—

Karin: no me amenaces frentona ¬¬

Hinata: chicas cálmense jeje.. -mirando a todos lados como sintiendo el aura mas fuerte- T_T

Karin: eres tan fea que ganaste el concurso de feas ¬¬ -amenazándola como ella con el puño-

Sasuke:"aparecer u lanzar a karin por los aires"

Sakura: Hinata, cuidado un demonio!

Hinata: -cara de espanto- -trata de parecer fuerte- que quieres demonio! -mirando a Sasuke-

Sasuke en silencio.. "lanzar una rosa azul a Hinata y desparecer"

Karin:-sale entre los escombros- ese demonio me las pagara ¬¬

Hinata:-recoge la rosa y miro a Sakura extrañada- por que me Daria una rosa?...

Sakura: -cállate fea y vete o te las veras conmigo Sakura "mira a Hinata y sonreír"

Karin:¬¬ a ver vamos a apostar! quien gana! frentona XO

Hinata:ya dejen de pelear parecen niñas ¬¬ *suspira*

Sakura:Quizá le gustaste Hinata

karin:un demonio gustarle una ángel eso es como decir que un plebeyo se enamore de una princesa imposible AJAJA!

Sakura:eso lo sabes bien verdad plebeya?

Karin:-pone cara de corazones en sus ojos- naruto si viniste *-* cállate frentona ¬¬

Sakura:naruto...ese nombre...me recuerda a algo...y a ti hinata?

Hinata:o.o en realidad me suena pero no estoy segura capaz el panadero se llame así

Naruto:-mira a Karin-hola-

Karin:mira naruto unas angelitos no son horribles tanta pureza_

Sakura:como te golpee fea sabrás que es horrible...tu cara golpeada por mi puño!"

Hinata:-muevo la rosa como apreciándola y Pienza en su mente- me recordó a alguien ese demonio no creo.. Debe ser mi imaginación..

Naruto:-voltea y mira a Sakura-Chan- susurra despacio ella...esa chica

Karin:¬¬ a mi no me amenaces oistes! pelo de Barbie!

Sakura: -se lanza contra karin—

Naruto:-actúa rápido y la detiene-

Sasukeobserva Todo desde un árbol"

Hinata:O_O -abre sus alitas y suspira mirándolas- ya basta dejen de pelear!

Karin:apártate naruto ¬¬ la moleré a golpes

Sakura:-mira a naruto y se bloquea - Tu... tu eres..

Sasuke:-llama a su compañero el ángel oscuro, sabe que esta pelea entre mujeres solo acabara entre ellas-

Sakura:-Vámonos de aquí

Hinata:miro al árbol y veo a Sasuke- el demonio. Sakura! vámonos! deja que esa loca sola

Sakura:abre sus alas ¿rosas? –

Hinata:-mira seria a Sasuke y a naruto- y alza vuelo

Karin:oye! -moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo- me debes mi pelea frentona xO!

Sasuke:- mira a Hinata y suspira- mi dulce ángel de ojos de luna...por fin vuelvo a verte...

Sakura:nos volveremos a ver fea, y te daré una buena patada en tu fea cara!

Karin:Bla Bla XO!

Hinata:-aterriza en otro lugar- es raro esos 2 Sakura Chan siento como su los conociera

Sakura.- es raro pero yo sentí los mismo sobre todo con el chico rubio... –

Hinata:-algo pensativa- será q ellos como son impuros nos habrán puesto algo por eso nuestras madres dicen que son peligrosos..

Karin:naruto Sasuke! por las dejaron ir ¬¬ que se han vuelto débiles!

Sakura:Eso creo...pero tu no sientas la necesidad de volver a verlos?

Hinata:si..

Sasuke-cállate karin, sabes que jamás podrás igualar mi poder, soy el líder y se hace lo que yo digo—

Karin:-se cruza de brazos molesta- te pareces a tu hermano itachi de débil!

Sasuke-coge del cuello a karin y la estrangula sin apenas esfuerzo... sabe que podrá matarla sin mover mas de un dedo...-

Naruto-trata de detener a Sasuke de si mismo- detente Sasuke!

Karin:a..

Sasuke tira a karin al piso sin miramientos) : si vuelves a dudar de mi poder... te matare karin

Naruto:-como tu dijiste es de mujeres!

Karin:-tose algo de sangre mirándolo feo como con cara de esta bien- si señor.

Hinata:-vamos otra vez pero shh T_T vamos Sakura -como gato sigiloso—

Sakura:vamos si, pero no tardemos o mi padre se pondrá como loco y tus padres igual

karin:sonreí algo de lado- recuerdan cuando el pobre de itachi murió.. fue una lastima no?

Sasukevuela con sus alas negras mira a naruto y a karin) : esta noche dormiremos en la iglesia negra, daos prisa mira a karin con asco- El murió para que diablesas tontas como tu vivan

karin:si señor ..-saca sus alas pero mira un resplandor de luz sonríe- vallan adelántense tengo q ir al lago

Naruto- si Sasuke...- extiende sus alas y se va detrás de sasuke y Karin

karin:-baja y cae frente a Sakura y hina- volvieron angélicas ¬¬

Sasuke:Karin acaso no escuchaste mis ordenes? a la iglesia ya! yo tengo que vigilar...y cazar

hina:a! -se asusta algo-

Sakura:- le enseña el puño- Esto es entre tu y yo cara pan!

karin:bien ¬¬ vamos frentona!

hina:no no no peleen onegai!

Sasuke:-ve a Hinata...y no para de mirarla...comiéndosela con los ojos, la ama, pero también la desea, aunque ella no lo sepa-

hina:por favor! no peleen!

Sakura -ataca a Karin la lanza a un árbol-

karin:a.. mira! -corre y la golpea tirandola a otro arbol-

hina:o dios -tapándose la boca con sus manos- dejen de pelear!

Naruto:-no sabe que hacer esta viendo a su amada siendo golpeada-

Sakura:ahh..buen golpe fea...pero el mio sera mejor!

hina:-grita con desesperación viéndolas pelear- YA PAREN! ONEGAI!

Sasuke:-se acerca a Hinata..Mirándola con sus ojos rojos…-

hina:-voltea a ver a sasuke se espanta- aléjate!,si si me haces algo no...no.. respondo!

Sasuke: -se agacha enfrente suyo coge su mano y la besa, con delicadeza-No te preocupes... HINATA...jamás te haría daño...tu eres mía...

hina:O_O q ? -quito la mano- estas loco! ni te conozco!

Sasuke: la mira y sonríe de manera seductora: Eso es algo que debes recordar mi dulce ángel...

karin:-golpea a un a sakura- pelea! frentona o eres debil!

Sakura -hace una lluvia de puñetazos hacia Karin-

hina:-lo mira extrañada- karin deja q mi amiga! o dios -mirando todo como cubriéndose los ojos para no mirar-

Sasuke:Si me prometes que volverás aquí a verme parare la pelea

hina:-lo mira con desconfianza pero al ver la palea asiente- ok.. lo prometo.. pero para eso

Sasuke:-mas rápido que la luz agarra a Kairn y la saca de ahi volando-

Sakura:que...que fue eso? un demonio nos ayudo?

hina: -suspira- Sakura chan.. debo decirte q nos ayudo si prometo venir a verlo aqui mismo -cara de mama en que me meti T_T-

Sakura: t-tienes una cita con un demonio?

hina: no es una cita! T_T ni se q es además es un demonio capaz me mata T_T

karin: suéltame sasuke! estaba apunto de ganar!

Sakura : yo iré detrás de vosotros cuidándote Hinata

hina: arigato T_T -la abraza-hina: sakura chan T_t por q peliastes ¬¬ pudiste haber salido mas lastimada!

Sakura: no soporto a esa diablesa es una hipócrita

hina: -suspira- igual u.u no quiero q te maten sakura chan! ¬¬ vamos donde nuestros padres.. ademas mas tarde debo venir.. a ver al demonio t.t

Sakura: -sonrie- Soy mas fuerte que ella confía en mi..si vamonos

hina: hai.. -alza vuelo-

madrastra de sakura: donde andabas ¬¬! tu crees q no me preocupo por mi niña T_T -le jala los cachetes-

Sakura: mama me haces daño...ya voy ya voy

Sakura: mama creo que hoy no cenare mucho tengo muchooo sueño -y me tengo que escapar para ayudar a hinata-

hina: -escapándose- esperando a sakura-

karin: asi q iras a verla! la mataras verdad sasuke? lo haras? -mirandolo-

Sasuke: karin ese angel es mi prometida...es mia y si te veo solo -mirandola-...te atare desnuda a una cadena de fuego

karin: tu q! no puedes amar una pura es ilogico! eres un demonio! aveces pienso q no usas la cabeza! que ahora quieres ser bueno despues de todo lo q has tenido gracias a tus poderes de destrucción y todo por una lucecita?!

Sasuke: -agarra el pelo de karin y la arrastra al suelo- te dije que no duraras de mi poder mas...

karin: kya! suéltame! -se mueve safandoce de su agarre- no dije q dudara solo digo q sabes loq pasa si queires a un angel blanco!

sasuke: pues callate ya, eres molestosa, por hoy no quiero oirte mas

Karin. ¬¬ se voltea molesta y camina-

hina: sakura chan -moviendo sus brazos como aqui estoy-

Sasuke -entra en la parte mas oscura, se mete en un extraño sitio y sale muy arreglado con ropas negras y elegantes- me largo naruto te vigila odiosa..-vuela al lago

karin: haciendo rabieta- ¬¬ d2#$#$%&

hina: -suspira- ire yo sola espero q sakura me encuentre alla.. -se va hacia el lago-

Sakura: -vigila a Hiinata de cerca-

Sasuke: -de espaldas a Hinata mirando el lago-

hina: -suspira como para darse seguridad- ya vine que querias que viniera a verte aqui? por q razon?

Sasuke: -se voltea muy seductor, usando su hipnotismo de demonio se acerca a Hinata- te eh estado esperando durante años

hina: a mi? -un sonrojó algo notorio en sus mejillas cuando se empieza a acercar mientras intenta como retroceder-

Sasuke -le acaricia la mejilla, sorprendido por su suavidad- A ti, por que tienes que recordar la verdad

hina: e..e..? -por reflejo del miedo le pega una bofetada- estas loco! yo yo.. yo.. -sale corriendo-

sasuke: -vuela rápidamente a su lado- espera! -la coge del brazo la voltea y la besa con pasion- Recuerda esto...ojos de luna

hina: -lo mira completamente roja de los pies a la cabeza-

Sakura : -aparece y abraza a Hinata- estas bien Hina¿ (02:46

hina: -aun como en shock por el beso después le sale humos de la pena y se desmaya como siempre por la pena-

Sakura: O dios que abra echo algo malo ese demonio? Hinata respondeme!-.- - coge a Hinata y la leva como puede a su casa -

hina: -al rato despierta- O_O -mira sakura- que paso T_T?

Sakura: -la mira- apenas lo vi por las hierbas, pero te desmayaste estas mejor? te hizo algo?

hina: -recordando el beso sonrojo notorio- T/T no..

Sakura: seguro? hinata estas roja? te curo algo?

hina: dijo que tenia que recordar T/t pero no se q no debe ser la alergia T/T

Sakura :debemos tener cuidados con ellos nos hacen cosas raras a la mente vamos a casa

hina: si o/o T/t karin: esperando a sasuke* ... Jum

Sasuke: -regresa mira mal a Karin- se te ofrece algo?

karin: se cruza de piernas- no lo se tu querido amigo tobi esta aqui -sonrie de lado- y se entero de cosas -se levanta-

sasuke...y? soy el mas poderoso demonio del mundo pasa y ve a tobi -hola tobi...bonita mascara

tobi: -lo mira- asi q ahora andas con los puros?

sasuke: oh por favor no te hagas el sorprendido..sabes quien es ella y que me pertenece por nacimiento...todos los demonios nacemos con una sola mujer para nosotros...lastima que la tuya la matase

tobi: -se empieza a reir- aunq ella no era tuya sasuke era de tu hermano

Sasuke: -mira a tobi desafainte- ella es mia...y ya me ocupe de Itachi en el pasado

tobi: oo con q no lo sabes todo -sonrie-

Sasuke -rie con Ironia- se que el no murio realmente, pero no puede recuperar su identidad de demonio

Tobi: -se levanta entre la oscuridad que se le muestra mas la mascara- el aun sigue con vida los angeles los tienen como protector de la guardia ahora esta mas serca de tu angelita jaja! q dulce ironia no?

tobi: Ataca a tobi derrumbándolo

Sasuke: mas vale que convoques al consejo y lo elimines o lo mato y a ti tambien

tobi: se rie- no e sido un niño malo tu ibas a encargarte de el el consejo lo dijo pero si fuistes Tan debil para no matarlo no es mi culpa -lo lanza a un laod de un solo golpe-

Sasuke: no fui debil, es mi hermano-mirar con enojo se acabo tobi...

tobi: debil!

Sasuke: lo coge por la cabeza y se la arranca Karin! ven aqui!

tobi: -se rie algo- lo perdiste todo como tus amigos familia y mírate no pudiste matar a tu hermanito

karin: ahora q -n-

Sasuke: -e enseña la cabeza de tobi-ves esto? se la acerca a la cara) lleva la cabeza al consejo de ancianos para que sepan lo "debil" que soy el cuerpo se lo dare a las bestias de la noche Date prisa!

karin: o dios! -la toma* si señor.. se desvanece-

ita: mira a sakura y hina* no deberían ir mas alla solas es peligroso -e acaricia la cabeza a sakura y hina como hermano mayor por asi decirlo-

hina: gomen ne ita san u.u

sakura: itachi...hoy vimos a un chico muy parecido a ti...era un demonio...

Sakura: oye susura a itachi: estabas preocupado por ella por que... la amas?

ita: se pone serio, actua normal- a mi segura? e! claro q no -tose- ire a hacer guardia -se va-

sakura sonrie, sabe desde hace tiempo que su amigo ama a Hinata

hina: -pestañea extrañada después lleva sus manos a sus labios- ese demonio es extraño pero a la ves familiar-sale de sus pensamientos-

sakura: cierto..esto es muy raro...hinata creo que debes tener cuidado con ese chico quizás quiera arrancarte el alama alma

hina: O_O puede ser..y tu también con el rubio q lo vistes como rara -suspira y mira por la ventana-

karin: señor.. ya esta hecho le mandaron a decir que igual es debil.. por una razon..

sasuke. se que amar a un angel me hace mas debil...pero puedo cpn todos ellos...

karin: cuando tubo la oportunidad de matar a hinata no lo hiso -esperando el grito- X_X

karin: la ama! no señor no debe! su alma sera purificada no!

Sasuke: coge a karin y le toca la na,ga: se que te mueres por ser mi amante..que matarias por mi poder

Karin: sasuke.. lo sabes -sonríe-

Sasuke: sonrie atractivo-y sabe otra cosa querida?

Karin: -casi q con corazones en toda la cabeza- si sasuke?

Sasuke: tu aliento apesta, tomate algo, la aparta y se tumba. Arropándose con las alas, necesito dormir, no me molestes

Karin: -abre la boca- =O! ¬¬ si señor.. ¬¬-camina y sale-

Sasuke: y le peor es que aun me desea la muy loca

Hina: Sakura no sabes donde queda el lugar de los demonios? -aun mirando la ventana-

Sakura: no...pero dicen que pasan cosas raras en la iglesia negra del bosque maldito

Hina: deberías irte Sakura Chan ya es tarde

Sakura: este bien hina mañana te veo

-CONTINUARA-


End file.
